slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tom Araya
thumb|300px|Tom Araya thumb|200px|Tom und Sandra Araya Tom Araya, geboren am 6. Juni 1961 als Tomás Enrique Araya Díaz in Viña del Mar, Chile, ist Sänger und Bassist von Slayer. *'Wikipedia: Fact or Fiction' – (video, englisch, 15:29 min) - 09.03.2016, Toms Kommentare zum eigenen englischen Wikipedia-Artikel. Tom ist verheiratet, hat zwei Kinder und lebt auf einer Ranch in Buffalo, Texas. : → Siehe auch Kerry King, Jeff Hanneman, Dave Lombardo Interviews Tom Araya war in der Anfangszeit der Hauptansprechpartner bei Interviews. Er fiel durch seine ruhige Stimme und seine freundliche stets heitere Art auf. Er schien später immer stabil im Leben zu stehen und ist nie durch Dr.ogen, Skandale oder bizarre Statements aufgefallen. *'Interview 2011' – (video, 4:28 min) - gute Infos - 4 Teile. *MTV Brazil 2011 – (video, 8:32 min) - gute Infos *Sonisphere 2011 – (video, 5:46 min) - am Festival, Belgien(?) *Zagreb 2011 – (video, 11:54 min) - (als kurz Pat O'Brian (?) auf Tour aushalf) - 2 Teile. *Wikimetal Brasilien – (text, englisch) - 2013, ausführlich *Wegen Dave 2013 – (text, englisch) - Tom hatte auch keinen Bock mehr auf Dave Lombardo. *Tom als netter Onkel – (video, 6:57 min) - mit zwei kleinen Schulmädchen, im November 2013 *Interview 2015 – (video, englisch, 8:58 min) - zum 12. Album Repentless - (seinem Hals geht es wohl nicht so gut ?) Leben Die Familie Araya zog 1965 mit ihren sieben Kindern (Tom war das vierte) auf der Suche nach besserer Arbeit und mehr Lebensqualität von Chile nach South Gate(?), Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, und nicht wie oft behauptet aus politischen Gründen. Er wuchs in Maywood, Los Angeles County, auf (wann ?) Als Tom acht Jahre alt war begann sein großer Bruder Cisco (John ?) mit dem Gitarre spielen, was Tom dazu bewegte das Bassspiel zu beginnen, um als er 13 war gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder (John ?) jammen zu können (vorzugsweise The Beatles- und Rolling Stones-Songs). Zu Beginn der 80er Jahre absolvierte Tom eine zweijährige Ausbildung zum Atemtherapeut, als Kerry King ihn 1981 / 82 ? fragte, ob er nicht Lust habe mit ihm Musik zu machen, Tom stimmte zu und das Gründungs-Line Up von Slayer war beschlossene Sache! Weiterhin als Atemtherapeut beschäftigt übernahm einen Großteil der Kosten für die Enstehung des Slayer-Debüt-Albums Show No Mercy (Ende 1983), doch als im Jahr 1984 die erste Europa Tour von Slayer anstand und Tom nicht mehr geregelt seiner Arbeit nachkommen konnte, drohte das Krankenhaus in dem er arbeitete mit der Kündigung. Tom reagierte darauf mit "Well, I guess I’m fired." (deutsch: "Gut, ich denke, ich bin gefeuert."). ... 2000 ist er Gastsänger bei Soulflys zweitem Album Primitive. thumb|250px|Familie Araya Heute lebt Tom mit seiner Frau Sandra (geb. ...) und seinen zwei Kindern Ariel Asa (geb. 11.05.1996) und Tomas Enrique, Jr. (geb. 14.06.1999) auf einer Ranch in Buffalo, Texas, mit ein paar Kühen und Hühnern. 2011, mit 50 Jahren, bekam er erstmals Respekt von seiner Heimat Chile, als er Ehrenbürger in Viña del Mar wurde. Persönliches Tom galt früher als Fan von alten Horrorfilmen wie Texas Chainsaw Massacre und The Amityville Horror. (?) Toms Eltern waren in der Kirche aktiv und als Kind ging er regelmäßig mit seinem Vater in die Kirche. Tom ist praktizierender Katholik, was seiner Ansicht nach aber nicht in Konflikt mit der Mitgliedschaft bei Slayer steht, lediglich mit vereinzelten Texten von Kerry und Jeff könne er nicht konform gehen, könne diese aber dennoch mit Leidenschaft vortragen. Auch mit einigen Aspekten der Katholischen Kirche als Einrichtung stimme er nicht überein. Bei den allerersten Auftritten, musste er vorher kotzen, weil er so nervös war. (Interview 2011) 2006 musste Tom sich kurz vor der Unholy Alliance Tour einer Gallenblasenoperation unterziehen. Da war gerade die Christ Illusion eingespielt, aber noch nicht veröffentlicht. Anfang 2010 musste er erneut unter's Messer, diesmal wegen einer Rücken-OP. Die Tour zum letzten Slayer-Album World Painted Blood musste verschoben werden. Während der Herbst 2009 Tour in Australien bekam er ernste Rückenprobleme, die auf jahrzehntelanges exzessives Headbangen zurückgeführt werden. Diagnose Cervical Radiculopathy (?) Nachdem softe Behandlungen nicht genügend halfen ... Anterior Cervical Discectomy with Fusion (?). Seit April 2010 ist er wieder fit, kann aber nicht mehr Headbangen, da er vorne im Hals (Interview 2011) ein Stück Metall eingebaut bekommen hat. Cyborg-Tom ist jetzt eher erhaben und blickt auf sein Publikum herab, anstatt voll abzugehen, das passt auf jeden Fall. Leider haben die beiden Gitarristen keine guten Haare zum Bangen. 2014 hat er einen kleinen Gastauftritt in der Zombie-Komödie Hairmetal Shotgun Zombie Massacre: The Movie. Musik und Texte Tom gilt als schneller und präziser Bassist. Zum ..ten Album hieß es, sein Bassspiel habe sich deutlich verbessert. Sein Gesangsstil ist einzigartig, da er es vermag seine Texte sehr schnell, aber dennoch deutlich zu singen, dazu bedient er sich dem "Verschlucken" von Silben. Besonders auf den älteren Werken nutzte er hohe Schreie (bekanntestes Beispiel: Angel of Death). *'The Vocal Evolution of: Tom Araya' – (2:19 min) Toms Texte handeln von Serienmördern (Ed Gein in Dead Skin Mask, Jeffrey Dahmer in 213), Krieg bzw. die Sinnlosigkeit von Kriegen und den Gefühlen der Soldaten (Eyes of the Insane, Mandatory Suicide, War Ensemble). Auf den ersten Alben hat er noch nicht viel geschrieben, ab der South of Heaven änderte sich das. Weblinks und Quellen *Celebrity Networth – (englisch) - wie reich ist Tom ? (14 mio $ in 2017) *Tom Araya Scream – nur ein Schrei. Kategorie:Mitglied